Hope Shlottman
Hope Shlottman was a girl from Omaha who became a client of Alias Investigations following her encounter with Kilgrave. Biography Track Star Hope Shlottman was the daughter of Bob and Barbara Shlottman and the older sister of Owen. Shlottman left Omaha, Nebraska and became a student at New York University, getting an apartment with her best friend Mei. As she attended New York University, Shlottman joined the school's track team; she was extremely proud of her accomplishments and called her parents constantly to update them.Jessica Jones: 1.01: AKA Ladies Night Disappearance Shlottman met Kilgrave. Soon after, she quit the track team, stopped contacting her parents, and told Mei to sell her items in order to get the expected rent money for their apartment. One Month Anniversary Shlottman used her credit card, a item her parents gave her for emergencies since she was taught to be frugal, to buy expensive clothes and a man's suit. When the one-month anniversary of her relationship with Kilgrave came, he took her to a restaurant; however, the table Kilgrave wanted was occupied. Shlottman saw the maitre'd ask the seated couple to vacate their table for her and Kilgrave. Since Niku did not make the dish that Kilgrave requested, Kilgrave had the chef find the former restaurant's chef and get the recipe. Rescue of Hope Shlottman Kilgrave and Shlottman stayed in a hotel together. One day, while Kilgrave was gone and had told Shlottman not to move, the fire alarm activated; Shlottman obeyed and did not move, lying in bed watching the alarm clock as she counted the moments that Kilgrave was gone. Jessica Jones entered the hotel room and requested that Shlottman follow her; Shlottman obeyed Kilgrave's command. Understanding what was happening to Shlottman, Jones lifted her from the bed. She screamed and fought, refusing to go. Ultimately, Jones took Shlottman to Alias Investigations and called the student's parents. Jones let Shlottman know that nothing Kilgrave had her do was her fault and had her repeat the phrase so that it could be internalized. Bob and Barbara Shlottman arrived and were elated to see their daughter and decided to take her home to Nebraska. Parents' Murder While in the elevator with her parents, Shlottman pulled a gun from her purse. Jessica Jones saw the gun and ran to the elevator, but it closed and proceeded downward before she could enter. Meanwhile, Shlottman killed her parents, shooting them multiple times. When the elevator opened at the ground floor, Shlotmann, still holding the gun, turned to Jones and said for her to smile. Suddenly, Shlottman regained her senses and started to scream as she saw the bullet-ridden bodies of her parents. Detention Jessica Jones' Visit Shlottman was visited in detention by Jessica Jones who wanted information about Kilgrave and Shlottman's time with him; she just looked out the window, saddened. Hope said that she was upset because her brother Owen was now all alone, at the age of twelve. Jones told her that she will try to prove her innocence, but Shlottman did not believe her and had a temper tantrum. As Jones exited, a doctor entered and insisted that Shlottman take her medicine willingly or he would force her to ingest it.Jessica Jones: 1.02: AKA Crush Syndrome Jeri Hogarth's Visit Relationships Family *Bob Shlottman † - Father and Victim *Barbara Shlottman † - Mother and Victim *Owen Shlottman - Brother Allies *Jessica Jones *Jeryn Hogarth - Attorney *Trish Walker - Interviewer Enemies *Kilgrave Appearances To be added References Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Hope Shlottman